


Erotic Poetry

by Artisfel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: Two boys, one court





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bet with a friend, in which the loser had to draw/write something NSFW for the winner. I lost.  
> The conditions I had to write with were that it would be a BoKuroo fic, in rhymes, and that it has to end with "Bro".  
> Well, here is the result.  
> Happy fucking New Year!

The night was cold as fuck

Like the two now on the court

Hands roaming on each other

Their faces turning hot

 

The balls were long forgotten

The net was still set up

The horny owl boy just wanted

The cat's cock up his butt

 

Bo's nipples were well played with

By Kuroo's agile hands

His moans though were all stifled

By the fabric of his pants

 

The black cat then whispered

As his dick was stationed by Bo's hole

"Are you ready for my hot rod?

Though no homo bro"

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously enjoyed writing this, so if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to send them my way!


End file.
